A number of devices have been developed in the past as aids for teaching the concepts of numbers, addition, subraction, and reading. To be of most significant benefit a device of this type must be simple enough for the age bracket for which it is intended and at the same time it must keep the attention of the student. It is further desirable for the device to challenge but not frustrate the learning student.
It is an object of this invention to provide an educational device which is simple and yet can keep the attention of the student. Other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after reading the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.